fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leisler Baltimore
|image = |kanji = |romanji = |race = Human |birthday = March 27th |age = Mid-Twenties |gender = Male |height = 178 cm | weight = 130 lbs | eyes = Sangria | hair = Black | blood type = AB | unusual features = Strange Eyes |affiliation = Laughing Hand |occupation = Dark Mage, "King" of Baltimore Town |team = |partner = |base of operations = Laughing Hand Headquarters Baltimore Palace |relatives = Alive |martial status = Single |magic = |alias = The Emperor, Lord Baltimore ' }} }} ' (ライスラーボルチモア, Raisurā Boruchimoa; literally meaning Black Bat Butterfly), typically referred to as the Emperor (ていおう, Teiou) and Lord Baltimore respectively, was an eccentric and former disciple of Dante Vespucci. Leisler was infamously known for being one of the few highly skilled Human Subordination Wielders in existence, and was often rumored to had been a former associate of the deceased . Leisler was a member of the , Laughing Hand, an organization that was coincidentally led by Dante. Like many of his guildmates, he was partially responsible for the destruction of White Horizon, thus gaining the eternal animosity of Delilah Gardner, the only known survivor of the organization. He was also known for being one of the few individuals to have made a contract with the mysterious Mirror of Desire and survive. But it came with a heavy price: the young mage's sanity and grip on reality. Leisler served as one of the antagonists of Fairy Tail: Journey and Retribution, sending his Human Subordinates in an attempt to stop and kill Delilah Gardner but not before finding the whereabouts of the sealed Mirror of Desire once again. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Clarent: Forged long ago by Dante Vespucci, Clarent was imbued with a portion of his own magical power and sealed away for unknown reason. Upon Leisler Baltimore's recruitment into Laughing Hand, Dante gifted him the weapon, believing that his contemporary could wield it. Designed with an unconventional structure in mind, Clarent was a weapon like no other. Magic and Abilities Great Magical Power: Keen Intellect: Enhanced Durability: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: As a result of being a user of Sword Magic, Leisler had been shown to be quite an adequate user of Clarent in actual direct combat. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While Leisler was not one to regularly partake in close-quarters combat, he did prove himself to be quite a capable fighter in his own right, albeit he was only effective for a short period of time. Human Subordination Magic : A type of and Leisler mysteriously obtained before he joined the Laughing Hand Guild, possibly by looking through the Gate of Truth or by making an unholy contract with the Mirror of Desire. Human Subordination Magic allowed Leisler to cast a significant amount of influence over humans, up to the point where they could be made subordinates of the wielder for all of eternity. Whether voluntary or against their will, no one ever escaped the all encompassing thrall casted by Leisler. Those who escaped Leisler's use of Human Subordination Magic were lucky. For those who didn't, they supposedly faced damnation for all of eternity, with no hope of escape until Leisler dies. Leisler's use of Human Subordination Magic was indicated whenever his eyes took on a magenta hue, followed by the appearance of a phoenix-like sigils on both of his eyes. During battle, Human Subordination Magic could also be used to temporarily weaken the physical and magical abilities of anyone around the caster, giving Leisler an advantage and control over the battlefield. Human Magic Subordination (人間魔法隷属, Ningen Mahō Reizoku): Generally considered a Subspecies Magic of or a sub technique, it was a spellcraft not completely understood nor mastered. Only a handful of Mages ever possessed the knowledge to wield the Lost Magic. Human Magic Subordination granted Leisler the additional ability to influence and manipulate the magic of Humans to a certain extent. Magic was a byproduct of Humans and their Eternano, and by proxy, was an extension of Humans themselves. Understanding this concept allowed Leisler to subtly exert influence Human Magic for his own machinations since it was partially connected to Humanity. *'Weaken' (衰え, Otoroe): *'Redirect' (逆転, Gyakuten): *'Cancel' (解除, Kaijo): Rather than weaken a Mage's Magic Spell, Leisler can attempt to cancel it out altogether. However, Cancel was only possible if Leisler invested an overwhelming amount of magic to wrest control of the opponent's spell from them. Huma Raise: The primary spell used by Human Subordination Wielders. Huma Raise allowed Leisler to forcibly take control of humans through simple eye contact. Once visual contact with the target had been established, a dark aura would immediately envelope them in suffocating darkness. As the dark aura seeped deep into the recesses of the target's mind, it started to work as an infection, slowly installing a fervent need to serve their "master". Upon completion of the rewrite, it placed the unfortunate in a state of eternal servitude. Only those individuals with a strong mind and will were able to break Huma Raise. However, any attempt to do so proved to be extremely taxing and redundant, as Leisler could easily cast Huma Raise once again. Recall (召喚, Shoukan): A spell used by Human Subordination Wielders, Leisler's use of Recall was radically different from others. Rather than clap his hands to store away guildmates and those under his thrall, Leisler merely snapped his fingers. In order to summon and release his guildmates and thralls, Leisler would snap his fingers once again, causing them to appear in a momentary flash of white light. Carry On (承前, Shouzen): A spell with connections to Huma Raise, it worked similarly in operation to the aforementioned spell, with one slight difference: a delayed activation. Rather than automatically place the target(s) under the caster's direct control, Carry On was activated after an unknown period of time or through a specific stimulus. This allowed those under Carry On's effect to live out their daily routines until they were activated. They could also be deactivated with no recollection of previous events, possibly as a means to ensure mental stability on their part. Leisler's Stimulus for Carry On was a song of his own composition - Leisler's Anthem. The only known example of Carry On was with the inhabitants of Baltimore Town, all of whom were blissfully unaware of being under Leisler's control until he activated them to attack unwanted intruders and defend Baltimore Palace. *'Rewrite' (書き換える, Kakikaeru): A sub technique of Carry On. Leisler blanks the target(s) mind to such an extent that they were empty shells of themselves. In this state, Leisler was able to implant false memories and send them out into the world of Earthland, unknowingly living their lives in servitude. Leisler could also leave them as blank slates and send them off to various Guilds and Institutions, citing memory loss for their supposed amnesia. Both of these affected individuals could then be activated through a certain stimulus, namely Leisler's Anthem. Baltimore's Greatest Force, the Army: Over the course of his lifetime, Leisler had met a wide arrange of people during his travels. Those that he liked, or had been impressed by, Leisler would cast his Human Subordination Magic on them, damning them to a life of servitude forever. As a means to promote uniformity, Leisler dressed all of his thralls in the same clothing. Coincidentally, Baltimore's Greatest Force, the Army made up the ranks of Leisler's Dark Guild, the Laughing Hand. Baltimore's Greatest Force, the Squadron: The Infamous Martyr, Knight of Zero: Sword Magic : Clarent (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō: Clarent): Besides Human Subordination, Leisler was relatively talented with the use of , namely with Clarent. The Sword of Grace, as it was later referred to, was a magical weapon crafted and gifted to him by Laughing Hand Dante Vespucci. Through Clarent, Leisler was able to perform a number of Magical Attacks of varying degrees and power. *' ' (妖刀紅桜 Yōtō Benisakura): Considered to be a universal sword spell, it was made famous by . It was a spell where the user focused the majority, if not all of their magical power into their weapon for maximum offense in exchange for defense. Well aware of its disadvantages, Leisler devised a workaround way by placing copious amounts of magical energy into Clarent every day. As a result, Leisler was effectively able to bypass any immediate drain of his magic reserves. Ironically, Leisler's Demon Blade Crimson Sakura was colored Turquoise, the exact opposite of its namesake. Clarent: Thundering Plumage: Clarent: Bless the Fall: Clarent: Her Bright Skies: Other Magic (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Leisler had shown himself to have enough magical knowledge to use Telekinesis. He was able to move things with his mind with little to no resistance at all and typically used it to levitate anything within his reach to defend himself. Leisler's most common use of Telekinesis comes with his use of Sword Magic, in which he controlled Clarent remotely. (思念体 Shinentai): Through constant practice and unknown amount of tutelage from Dante Vespucci, Leisler was capable of utilizing Thought Projection to its fullest extent. Unlike several of the better-known practitioners of Thought Projection, Leisler was more than competent enough to create multiple projections of himself to suit his needs, the observed amount being four. However, this use severely limited and weakened Leisler's available Magic Power, halving it with each projection. Leisler was mainly known to have used Thought Projection as an effective means to direct his Human Subordinates onto the battlefield and as a tactile way to relay information. Leisler's Projections were also able to don different outfits from the originator's and were rumoured to each enumerate one specific personality trait. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Leisler was quite skilled in the use of Transformation Magic, often changing his appearance to escape notice from prying eyes. He was particularly fond of the Advanced Level, using it to force a partial transformation. His most notable use manifesting a pair of wings for added mobility. Notes Trivia *According to Dante Vespucci and Red Cortes, is supposedly the weakest Guild Member out of the entirety of Laughing Hand. However, Leisler's weakness is drastically offset by his usefullness to the Dark Guild. *Leisler is one of the few known survivors to had made a contract with the Mirror of Desire and live to tell the tale. However, the details of the supposed "contract" remained undisclosed. *Much to his chagrin, Leisler is often compared to , a fellow Human Subordination Wielder. However, Leisler regularly claims to be superior in every aspect, remarking about the former's incompetence that resulted in his death. *Leisler's brand of Human Subordination Magic, Britannia, was a reference to the Holy Britannian Empire, the homeland of Leisler's Character Appearance and the dominant military superpower of the time. It was also a reference to the Geass, due to the fact that if correctly applied, could be reminiscent of Lelouch's power. Behind the Scenes *Leisler's Appearance was solely based on Lelouch Vi Britannia, former 11th Prince of Britannia and 99th Emperor of Britannia respectively. However, the images used were revolved around Emperor Lelouch's appearance. *According to the English Dictionary, Leisler was a small bat, Nyctalus leisleri, which has hair on the underside of its arms and which belongs to the family Vespertilionidae. However, Leisler was taken from Jacob Leisler, a German born American Colonist who led Leisler's Rebellion in the beginning of 1689, failed, and was subsequently executed. *Baltimore was a a black nymphalid butterfly, Melitaea phaeton, characterized by orange-red, yellow, and white markings, common in those areas of the northeastern U.S. where turtlehead, the food plant of its larvae, is found. However, Baltimore was taken from George Calvert, who was alternatively called Lord Baltimore or 1st Baron Baltimore. He was an English Colonizer and Politician and was officially recognized as the founder of Maryland, albeit spiritually. Gallery File:Leisler-Weapon.jpg|Leisler's Clarent File:LH_Forces.jpg|The Army File:RoundTable1.png|The Squadron File:LB1.jpg|First Contact with the Mirror of Desire File:LB2.jpg File:Leisler-Lulu.jpg References Literature References Category:Another Poetic Spartan Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dark Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Laughing Hand